Silahydrocarbons are attractive for use as high temperature hydraulic fluids and other uses, such as general lubricants. One type of compound useable as a silahydrocarbon, or as an intermediate to other silahydrocarbons, are alpha-alkenylalkylsilanes. Known methods for producing alpha-alkenylalkylsilanes include reactions involving organometallic reagents and hydrosilation, e.g. "Grignard-type" RMgBr reactions. For instance, see Paige, H. L.; Snyder, C. E.; and Chen, G. J.; "A Systematic Study of the Oxidative Stability of Silahydrocarbons by Pressure Differential Scanning Calorimetry," LUBRICATION ENGINEERING (April, 1990) pp. 263-267. There still exists a need for economical methods of producing alpha-alkenylalkylsilanes.